


Announcement—Beta wanted!

by 00Cee__Cee00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Announcement, Gen, not a new story, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Cee__Cee00/pseuds/00Cee__Cee00
Summary: This is just something that I made to talk about getting a beta! More details will be in the work itself( ^ω^ )
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Announcement—Beta wanted!

Hello everyone! Sorry to bother you all but I would just like to put out here that I’m looking for a beta for my stories “Gay Yearning” and “The Three Musketeers”! Mostly so that I can get feedback on them and have another set of eyes check for grammatical errors (*´ω`*)and for “The Three Musketeers” to check to see if what I’m writing is funny.

Since I’m 15, my only requirement is that you be no older than a 16 year old about to turn 17! It would also be helpful if you had a good understanding of English grammar.

Thank you so much for your time and for reading my stories! Anyone who’s interested in being a beta can just comment below!


End file.
